1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video cassette recorder having a mechanism capable of automatically loading a cassette tape into a deck when said cassette tape is simply inserted into an insertion opening, and more particularly it relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR) so designed that the running condition and residual amount of the loaded cassette tape can be ascertained from outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In VCRs having this type of mechanism, the means for ascertaining the running condition and residual amount of the loaded cassette tape has in the prior art been an indirect method which detects the number of revolutions of the tape, converts it into a electric signal and indicates it as a numerical value or time or an expedient method which, as shown in FIG. 1, relies on a visual inspection of the tape. Referring to FIG. 1, the front surface of a VCR housing 1 is formed with an insertion opening 3 for insertion of a cassette tape 2. The normally closed insertion opening 3 has a movable lid 4. Thus, when the cassette tape 2 is inserted into the insertion opening 3, the movable lid 4 pivots in the direction of arrow A, with the cassette tape 2 advancing in a path shown in broken line in the figure until it is loaded at a predetermined running position by an automatic loader 6 fixed to a mechanical deck 5. In addition, disposed on a surface below and inwardly of the insertion opening 3 is a guide member 7 for ensuring smooth insertion of the cassette tape 2. Further, the top wall of the VCR housing 1 is formed with an opening 8 having a see-through panel 9 mounted thereto. Thus, external light passes through the see-through panel 9, as indicated by arrow B in FIG. 1, to illuminate the upper surface of the cassette tape 2. In this way, the running condition and residual amount of the cassette tape 2 can be visually inspected from outside through the see-through panel 9.
Of these conventional methods, the indirect one using electric signals requires costly and complicated circuitry and electric parts. Another drawback is that the inability to allow the user to look at the loaded cassette tape arouses an uneasy feeling in him. The method shown in FIG. 1 offers advantages that the cassette tape can be visually inspected and that this can be embodied at low cost. On the other hand, however, because of its arrangement in which the user has to look down at the cassette tape 2 through the see-through panel 9 fitted in the top wall of the housing 1, in cases where the video cassette recorder 1 is housed in a television stand 10 as shown in FIG. 2 or where as shown in FIG. 3 a television set 11 is placed on the upper surface of the video cassette recorder housing 1, the cassette tape 2 can no longer be visually inspected. A further drawback is that the long distance from the see-through panel 9 to the cassette tape 2 makes it impossible to take a good look at the cassette tape 2 except in an environment with a relatively large amount of light.